


Thicker Than Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Berrittana Friendship, F/F, Gen, Rachel/Brittany/Santana Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond, between the three of them, was thicker than blood, and therefore thicker than water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty and I apologize in advance if you don't like it. AU. Major-character death. You've been warned.

I knew it would happen. Hell, both of us knew. We knew one day she would just take it that bit too far. So when Rachel called, crying for help, Britts and I rushed over with first aid supplies, aspirin, and plenty of bottles of water because judging her by her slurred voice, she was beyond drunk and would have a killer hangover in the morning.

It was becoming a weekly routine. Every Saturday night we'd stay up until three in the morning waiting for a call from a very drunk and hurting Rachel Berry. It doesn't help that her pain wasn't only emotional, but physical as well. However, the self-intentional cuts and the unintentional bruises were nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Not when everyone she's ever loved has abandoned her on been taken away. So we all made a pact together, to never leave and if one of should be taken away, the others would follow.

Brittany always leaves a few hours earlier than me because she can't handle seeing Rachel so broken. And Rachel understands this as do I. It is very hard to watch our best friend, our sister, destroying her life.

We may not be blood-related, but what we have, our bond between the three of us, is thicker than any blood, let alone water. So while at times it get hard to deal, we'd never dream of turning our backs on her because she'd never turn her back on us.

And yes, both my girlfriend and I have thought of telling a professional about Rachel, but we can never bring ourselves to do it. We swore to her a long time ago we'd never tell her secrets, and she swore to never tell ours.

Sometimes we blame ourselves for the pain, or at least a portion of it. Because Brittany and I found happiness and true-love in each other, while she was left alone with no one to hold her in a lover's embrace at night. We've tried to help her find this romantic happiness as well, but she just closes in on herself.

I'd like to blame St. Jackass just as Brittany does, but it's not entirely his fault. Rachel was the one that pushed him away and towards the edge. She's the one that got abusive and uncontrollable. She made him leave and now it's as if she doesn't want help. She doesn't want to be fixed. I've tried to tell Brittany this too, but she can't bare the thought of Rachel being that far gone. She's convinced herself that it was all Jesse's fault that Rachel began to act the way she has. And while I don't agree, I'm going to let her go right on believing it.

At least I was. Because then it got dramatically worse and we had to call an ambulance. They had to put her in a medically induced coma for days before she woke up. Then after that, she was put on suicide watch while she was being evaluated. Brittany and I knew straight away she wasn't just going to get out of the hospital. They were sending her to a psychiatric hospital in a couple towns over.

We visited her weekly and slowly she seemed to get better over the months. But still she wasn't happy and it was confirmed that four months and eight days after her arival at the Ohio State Psych Ward, Rachel Berry successfully took her life. She somehow tricked all the doctors and shrinks into thinking she was getting better when it had all along just been a plan to escape herself. And as we had made the pact before, Brittany and I stuck to it.

So four months and nine days after Rachel's admittance to Ohio State Psych Ward, Brittany and I are taking our lives and leaving you with this note. Let it be known that we never wished for this to happen, but we wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
